warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Insanity Hour Ep 1. Firestar's Headache
Firestar is walking down a Thunderpath when he is suddenly hit by a car,knocking him out. Sandstorm finds him and brings him to Thunderclan. Sandstorm: Wake up ma love! Firestar: Okay (gets up) Sandstorm: Are you ok? Firestar: Yes,I'm fi... HOLY STARCLAN MY HEAD HURTS SO (bleep)-ing BAD! Sandstorm: Why? Firestar: I DON'T KNOW! Sandstorm: Let's see Jayfeather. They go see Jayfeather Jayfeather: I have some remedies for this. First, Jayfeather hangs Firestar up and hits him hard with a baseball bat. Firestar: WHAT THE (bleep) IS WRONG WITH YOU! I THINK YOU'RE A (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeep)-ing PEICE OF (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)! Daisy: Watch your language! There are kits here! Firestar:0.0 sorry Daisy: You better be n00B! Jayfeather: IMA FIRIN MA LAZAR! (shoots Firestar down.) Firestar: OUCH! BE CAREFUL YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE A SICK LITTLE BLIND PIG! Jayfeather: I'm gonna make my remedies more painful just fo that. Firestar: YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU?! Jayfeather: DUH!!!! Next,Jayfeather took a hula hoop and puts it over Firestar, then puts on Justin Bieber and starts dancing while covered with raw meat and slamming Firestar's head in a brick wall. Firestar:WHAT THE (bleep) ARE YOU DOING?! Jayfeather: Getting revenge for insulting me. I'm very sensitive. Firestar: SURE YOU ARE! Next,Jayfeather takes Firestar to a cliff,where Firestar stands on a platform suspended above the cliff. Jayfeather is holding a lever. Firestar: WHAT'RE YOU DOING THIS TIME? Jayfeather: Dropping you into the jagged cliff bottom which happens to be laced with dynamite. Firestar: WHAT?! Jayfeather pulls the lever down. Firestar gets impaled by a jagged rock. Firestar: ACTUALLY,THAT WASN'T SO BAD! Jayfeather: Oh yeah,I forgot to trigger the TNT! A gigantic explosion is heard,and a mushroom cloud appears,while Firestar goes flying into the sun. Firestar:OWWWWW!!!! Then he falls at the speed of light and hits the ground while on fire Firestar: GET IT OFF! MA BISCUITS ARE BURNING! Jayfeather sprays Firestar with a fire extinguisher,which blasts him into the jagged cliff bottom again. Firestar: AWWW,COME THE (bleep) ON! Later,Firestar's headache is still there and 40 times worse than it used to be. Firestar: FORGET THIS! I'M DONE WITH THESE REMEDIES! Jayfeather: There's one more remedie. Firestar:WILL IT WORK? Jayfeather: Probably Firestar: THEN LET'S DO THIS THING! Jayfeather: If you insist. Jayfeather takes a metal bat and knocks out Firestar,then drags him to his den. Sandstorm: What do you think it is? Jayfeather: I have no idea. Jayfeather takes a saw and cuts Firestar's head top off. Firestar: OWWWW! Jayfeather: Get back on the operating table! Firestar: NO! YOU'RE OFF YOUR ROCKER! TRYING TO CUT MY HEAD OFF! I'M GONNA SUE YOU FOR MALPRACTICE! Jayfeather: Just do it! Firestar: FINE! Firestar goes back to sleep,and Jayfeather inspects his brain. Jayfeather: Well,there seems to be nothing out of the or... OMG! Sandstorm: What? Firestar: (Waking up) WHAT? Jayfeather takes out a small object. Firestar: What is it? Jayfeather: Dunno. Suddenly the ball opens up,revealing a little banana. Firestar: WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! Banana: 0.0 Waiting for you to open me up so I could do this.... I'M A BANANA! I'M A BANANA! I'M A BANANA! L00K AT ME MOVE! Jayfeather: I don't understand any of this. Firestar: Just dance Jayfeather: OK. And tune in next time on.... Everyone: WARRIORS INSANITY HOUR! Category:Spoof Category:Fan Fictions Category:Wafflez' Spoofs